Sweeps
Detectives and investigate the murder of a convicted child molester who was shot by the victim's father on a controversial talk show. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet Recurring cast * Susan Blommaert as Judge Rebecca Steinman * John Ramsey as Judge Walter Schreiber Guest cast * Robert Klein as Richard "Rick" Mason * David Krumholtz as Scott "Scotty" Fisher * Alexandra Gersten as Sarah Fisher * Steve Ryan as Sid Fisher * David Little as Hudson * Margaret Gibson as Debby Courio * Melissa Leo as Defense Attorney Alice Sutton * Paul Geier as Barry Talbott * William Bogert as Reardon * Charles E. Gerber as Jack Horland * Stewart Steinberg as Dr. Joseph Vinton * Jim Beaudin as Tommy Turner * Jim Boyd as Howard Turner * Mark Bailey as Joey * Jim Fromewick as Stage Manager * Jeremy Gold as Perkins * Yvette Thor as Bonnie * Frank Anderson as Court Clerk * Sharon Watroba as Jury Forewoman References * People v. Zackowitz * * Quotes Quotes "Who said all cases are won by prepping the witness?" "You did. About 400 times." "Oh." : - Adam Schiff and Ben Stone "I just hope we don't look ridiculous." "I'd wear clown makeup if I thought it would help us get a conviction." : - Adam Schiff and Ben Stone (Briscoe agrees to investigate what seemed like a simple case) "I thought you said we had four open homicides?" "Those bodies are frozen. They're not going to thaw." : - Mike Logan and Lennie Briscoe "Who knows why she did anything? Who knows why she put her kid on TV -- 'Hello America, here's my molested son, watch him suffer'." :- Lennie Briscoe "Secret location, lots of security. How did Fisher get here?" "He shot the guy who molested his kid. I don't care if an avenging angel sent him. I might've done the same thing if it was my kid." :- Mike Logan and Lennie Briscoe "We look like carnival hucksters. Want a deal? Take a number. You too can have a piece of the movie rights." :- Adam Schiff "I'm a Catholic -- I can feel guilty about anything. But I bet my conscience is still easier to live with than yours." :- Ben Stone Background information and notes *First appearance of Jill Hennessy as Claire Kincaid. * This episode is based on a 1988 episode of Geraldo. During a show on Nazi skinheads, a brawl broke out between two of the guests, resulting in host Geraldo Riviera's nose being broken. This episode also seems like tragic forshadowing for future events related to talk shows, including the deaths of Scott Amedure (Jenny Jones), Charlene Burkey (Forgive or Forget, hosted by Robin Givens) and Nancy Campbell-Panitz (Jerry Springer) shortly after they all appeared on the shows. It is worth noting that the death of Charlene Burkey, unlike the other two, was not at all related to the show. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes